


Champagne

by ArrowsandGuns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, trying to figure out these characters but i think i did okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandGuns/pseuds/ArrowsandGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson wants the two most important people in his life to get along. He sets them up on a date, but his plan works a little better than previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

Vanessa laughs behind her wrist. Wesley allows a slight smile to paint his face; his eyes almost match this time. She doesn’t take it personally, or at least that’s what she tells herself when she balances the champagne in her hand. She has to give the man credit- he knows his beverages well, at least of the alcoholic variety. Demi-sec champagne with lobster was an excellent choice. He also knew not to have a sweet dessert with the champagne so they wouldn’t clash. And angel food cake with lemon is a match made in heaven with the drink he's chosen.

Heaven would be where she was, except he wasn’t really enjoying himself, and it was obvious. He glanced at his watch when she turned his head and his laughter was sparse and shallow. The signature smugness of his round face was missing. Wesley was still trying to look out for his employer’s best interests even though it was that same man who said they should go on a date.

It wasn’t really a romantic date, if that’s what either man feared. Vanessa simply wanted to get to know Wesley better. She knew that she had to be on good terms with him if she wanted a good relationship with Wilson. 

“James, are you having a good time tonight?” Vanessa felt her lips pucker almost immediately, a tell that meant she was getting drunk. If she couldn’t control the position of her mouth she couldn’t control what came out of it, or at least that’s how her mother explained it.

James furrows his brow and studies her face for a few moments. He almost lies, but the way he clenches his jaw shows a quick mental debate is at hand. He finally answers, “I’m not used to providing for my em- Mister Fisk like this.”

“Just call him Wilson,” she gestures freely with the glass of champagne in her hand. “You might as well be casual if you two have been a thing for this long.”

“I wouldn’t-“ he cuts himself off and sighs. He fights the habitual roll of his eyes that always follows. “We haven’t been a thing; I’ve been assisting him in any way he needs me.”

“Yep,” she says in her best Wesley impression, “if he needs me in the sack, it’s just another day at the job!” Her lips pucker again. She takes another sip of her champagne.

He adjusts his glasses and brings a hand down to the button on his jacket. She stops him before he rises- “Wait! I- okay, I took it too far. I’m sorry.”

He hesitates, as if waiting for her to take it back and laugh. Then, in the softest voice she’s ever heard him speak in, “I just want him to be happy.”

She raises her glass. “Me too,” she smiles genuinely. Their eyes meet when he raises his glass, and she thinks that they might really get along. He signals to one of the guards hidden somewhere in the room to pull a car around.

.

Wilson Fisk flips the lights on in his living room. He just dismissed the men in front of his door after being told Wesley and Vanessa already made it back. If the two got in a fight, he doesn’t want bodyguards running in and adding to the fire.

He’s a little surprised to see that neither of them are in the living room, dining room, or kitchen. But the men outside his door said they were here and no one would jump out a window this high from the ground. His hands partially clench and unclench as his anxiety rises. So many things could be wrong, and he’s afraid of every single one of them. He’s been so scared of letting Vanessa into his life. Was he sure he could share Wesley? The suited man was always there for him, and was important to his under-the-table work's functionality. Without Wesley, he could not have gotten where he was. If Vanessa didn't like him, or the other way around, there was certainly going to be trouble.

His fears are quenched the second he walks into his bedroom; the two are dressed down and relaxed, facing each other and touching each other. It was… sweet, really. The two people he loved the most were getting along, or at the very least, pretending to. But he knew neither of them could act well enough to practically cuddle while waiting for him.

Wilson smiles. They take another moment, mumbling some easy conversation, before they realize he’s there. They both act like they’ve been hit with lightning in the way they jump up. They don’t look guilty like they were caught doing something bad- after all, he wanted them to connect like this so his relationship with both of them wouldn’t be challenging- but they look like they don’t know how to explain the scene he walked in on.

They don’t need to. He lifts his hand to silence anything either could say, and he walks into his closet. He slips into a robe before returning. He’s wearing another smile. Wesley rolls out of bed and goes to the light switch while Vanessa pats the mattress next to her. “So Wesley and I have been talking,” she says with a wicked grin on her face. 

Wilson slips into bed next to her before the light goes off and dares to ask, “what about?” 

Wesley turns off the light and manages to find the night stand to remove his glasses. He slips into bed behind Wilson and wraps an arm around him. “About you, of course.”

Vanessa giggles into Wilson’s neck, wrapping an arm around him as well; her hand reaches Wesley’s ribcage, where she strokes him softly. “We were talking about how much of a cuddler you are.” Her lips pucker again and she brings them to his cheek.

Wilson laughs around the two of them and thinks, briefly, that this is what the top looks like.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this late because I didn't wanna have to save it to my desktop like all the other Wesley drabbles. I'll re-read this in the morning, but I think it's pretty good already. I like the idea of this ot3 so I'm definitely going to keep up with these characters! I hope y'all agree with me. o 3o


End file.
